


The Call.

by jii



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 17:36:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16877268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jii/pseuds/jii
Summary: You venture through a mysterious art gallery, encountering some familiar faces.





	The Call.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the mock-ups for the Final Fantasy 30th Anniversary Exhibition.

You weren’t really sure how you stumbled upon the exhibit, you didn’t even know that one had been set up in your town. You had been walking along some shops when you saw a small sign for the special art exhibit, but what you did not expect was it to pertain to one of your favorite video games that had come out over a year ago.

You entered the narrow alleyway and saw the sign set up by an open door that lead into a dark room. This was beyond sketchy, but for some reason your curious mind overtook rationality and lead you forth. The door behind you had shut as soon as you stepped inside, startling you a bit.

You saw light from around the corner and moved towards it to find a hallway aligned with portraits and artwork of the game you poured all your love and free hours into. From how quiet the exhibit was, you assumed that you were the only one here.

You turned the corner and nearly jumped at the sight of someone else gazing at one of the portraits. What was unsettling, however, was that the man that hadn’t noticed you looked…. hauntingly familiar.

Seafoam eyes met your own and he smiled.

“Enjoying the exhibit?”

“Uh… yeah, I’m surprised I even found this place.”

“Best you take your time, then. I’m sure it will be a long while until you get an opportunity like this.”

You nodded with a hum of approval as you stepped closer, glancing at the picture he had been staring at. It appeared to be art of Lunafreya and Noctis, along with some other characters from both the game and the film. You glanced again at the man beside you, taking in his features once more. He was dressed in a casual suit, his tawny hair pushed back in a pompadour-like do.

Call me crazy, but this guy looks so much like Ignis, you thought.

Your cheeks turned red as you realized that he was staring back in intrigue, making you look away and laugh nervously.

“S-Sorry, you remind me of someone.”

“Of whom, may I ask?”

You shook your head, slowly walking away from him towards the next corner.

“An old friend.”

When you turned back to wave goodbye, you were startled to find that he was gone.

You moved on towards the next section of the exhibit. The hall went dark for a bit until the far wall was brightly lit to reveal the world map of the game, surrounded by screenshots of each location that you instantly recognised. Again, you weren’t alone. A young man stood staring with his back to you, blonde hair styled in a punk manner.

He turned at your approaching footsteps, his grin topped off with adorable freckles that dusted his cheeks and brightened his sky blue eyes. Although he looked straight out of a My Chemical Romance indie band, his innocent face was a contrast-save for the goatee. And again, so god damn familiar.

“Hiya,” he greeted you before turning back to the wall.

“Hi… uhm, are you here alone?”

He smiled at you as you stood beside him, shaking his head and motioning around him.

“Nah, my friends kinda spread out. I’m sure you’ll spot em’. How about you?”

“Yeah, it’s just me.”

There was a moment of silence as you both observed the giant map. Your attention was drawn to the man beside you at the sound of a click, glancing just in time to see him gazing down at the camera he held in his hands with a satisfied smile.

“Now that’s a keeper,” he said as he started to walk past you. When you turned to watch him leave, he was already gone. As if he were never there.

What the heck was going on?

You began walking in the direction the blonde had gone to, finding yourself in a dark room. There was portraits of the game’s main characters all around, being the only things illuminated. You nearly jumped out of your skin as you bumped into a hard figure while maneuvering your way around the dark room.

“You alright, princess?” The voice was low and rough, and it took a moment of adjustment for your eyes to register who it was that you accidentally ran into.

His long brown hair was tied back in a messy bun, a stubble creeping steadily along his jaw and accentuating his face, and those amber eyes….

“Y-You….”

“I’ll take that as a yes.”

His gaze went back to the portrait he was originally looking at, which you followed and saw it was of Gladious.

“I must be losing my mind,” you mumbled.

“Hm?”

“N-Nothing, just kinda talking to myself. Your friends wouldn’t happen to be walking the place too, would they?”

He looked at you and smirked, “Yeah, actually.”

“I think I just met them. I never got their names, though.”

You were glancing around the room when his voice was suddenly in your ear, a mere gentle whisper.

“You already know, though.”

Quickly turning to look at the man that had spoken to you, he was no where to be seen. Confusion flooded your mind as you shuffled out of the room and down a long hallway. There was a sign that read “Phantom Wedding”, and your heart ached as you instantly realized what it was.

It was the final scene from the game, where Noctis and Luna are finally together in the beyond. The walls were covered in art of the couple, as well as including pictures with friends. There were even notes by each portrait, wishing congratulations to the newlyweds from specific characters.

You stopped at the end of the hall, seeing the final picture of the gallery: Noctis and Luna, dozing off on the throne.

Finally a moment to rest.

Your eyes were swelling with tears at the memory when you heard someone approach from behind.

“That one’s my favorite.”

You slowly turned around, and as much as you wanted to deny it, there was only one word you could use to describe the man that stood there.

“Noctis.”

He smiled softly, digging his hands into his pockets as he moved to stand beside you. He gazed fondly at the picture before letting his eyes fall on you.

“Thank you. For everything,” he said.

“I don’t understand-”

“We couldn’t have done this, all of this, without you. You helped tell our story.”

You shook your head in confusion, “But it’s just a game, how can…?”

He leaned closer, long black strands falling into his face as his smile grew.

“A fantasy based on reality….. or a reality based on fantasy?”

You were at a loss for words. This entire exhibit… was this real or just a dream? Noct’s eyes flickered past you for a moment, taking a step closer and placing his hands on your shoulders.

“Whatever you’re going through, it’s nothing compared to our adventure. We’ll always be here to help you, just as you were for us.”

He placed a hand on your shoulder, giving a nod before speaking.

“Walk tall, my friend.”

Noctis gave you a wink before walking past you towards the exit door, harsh light pouring in and revealing the silhouettes of the men that you had found around the exhibit. The king joined them as they exited the room and stepped into the light.

You were suddenly running after them, calling them out to wait for you. When you passed the threshold, your feet came to a halt as you found yourself out in the alley once more. You looked back, the door behind you closed and the signs no longer there.

As if it had been a fantasy based on reality.


End file.
